Blind Guy Walking Here
by foodunderstandsme
Summary: Stiles could remeber the last thing he saw, it wasn't the car that was about to hit him it was Derek Hale. Stiles is now Legally blind hiding his secret from his friends for Three years now their back and his life is turned upside down and all he can think about is Derek.


Stiles could rember the last thing he saw, it wasn't the car that was about to hit him it was Derek Hale. He knew Derek wasn't with him that was a completely silly notion. Why would Derek Hale have been in New York? He simply wasn't there. Stiles often pondered by himself why did he see his face? That strong jawline covered with scragly hair. His mouth set in a stiff line. Stiles didn't very much like his accident. He couldn't see. How in the world was he going to be a kindergarden teacher if he was blind? What if little Billy started eating paste and he had no idea? What was the pack going to do? Wait, it's simple he just won't come vist them anymore. He'll tell his dad not to tell. He'll act like he's having the most glourious time in New York City. Yes, this sat well with stiles so thats what he did.

~ Three Years Later~

"Come on Stiles it's christmas you have to let me walk you around." Eugene begged. She was a friend of Stiles before the accident. She had somehow became like a second arm or something. She went with him everywhere. His dad payed her to stay and watch over Stiles like he was a baby. "Eugene, its cold outside. Haven't you heard the song? The weather outside is frightful but the fire is so delightful." He just simply wasn't in the mood. He missed them all, even Jackson. Maybe he was everyones type. "Please Stiles we can run into people then when they start to get angry tell them to chill out your blind." She pleaded with him batting her eyes. "Fine, but if only if you get me some hot choclate" She hugged him.

- On an Airplane-

"Dammit Scott You can't eat all the pretzles." Issac whined. They had been arguing the whole plane ride over. "Scott just let him eat the pretzles." Jackson was clearly annoyed with the two. Derek sat infront of Scott and Issac he was growling being his surly self. "Why hasn't stiles come and seen us?" Lydia whispered to Allison. Allison simply shruged and whispered back "Maybe he met a girl and forgot all about us. Ohh wait Ten Bucks says shes a he." Allison and Lydia shook on their deal. Two rows behind them Erica and Boyd where having their latest fight. "Boyd, your always forgeting I'm a girl. You never tell me I'm pretty like Scott does for Allison!" Boyd sat there with a look pleading for help. She was always a handful to deal with. "Your pretty." He tried to calm her. She simply threw her hands in the air and started to get up and leave when the flight attendent told her to stay in her seat for the fifteenth time it seemed. Erica growled at the woman and said "MAYBE SOME PEOPLE MIGHT HAVE TO USE THE BATHROOM!" The lady was teriffed and so where many other men on the flight. Boyd looked scared. Derek put his head in his hands and wondered when this plane ride would be over.

-Back in NewYork-

"Stiles its snowing!" Eugene shouted. Stiles lifted his head towards the sky and let the snowflakes touch his face. He smiled when he felt the cold touch of one on his nose. "It sure is Eugene." They contuined their little christmas stroll. "That was the first time I've seen you smile on a christmas since the accident." Eugene remarked. "Snow can make anyone smile. I can still feel it and I can just picture it all in my mind. Snow has always come with surprises for me. When my mom was in the hospital they said she wouldn't make it till christmas, but she did make it to spend her last christmas with us. We all woke up that morning and we went downstairs and we opened presents and then we sat outside on the patio and drank hot choclate then it began to snow. That moment was just simply perfect." He was having just a pure moment of holiday joy. Eugene and Stiles rounded a corner and they started up the stairs to the appartment. "Eugene I can make my way up the stairs myself. You don't need to guide me woman I'm perfectly capable of walking." The pack could hear his voice trailing up the stairs. "You owe me ten bucks "Lydia whispered to Allison. It wasn't soon still stiles appeared at the top of the stairs. Everyone went silent they just simply stared. There was their friend whom they haven't seen in three years holding a walking stick in his hand and having sunglasses on. They were in complete shock. "Eugene do you have my damn keys!" He shouted down the stairs. "Yeah you always lose them." "Yeah cuz giving the blind guy the keys is such a great Idea in the first place." Eugene rounded the top of the stairs and stared a minuet.

"Stiles I think your friends are here." She said kind of loudly. "None of my friends live in newyork city Eugene what are you talking about?" "There not from here these are your friends from Beacon Hills, I can tell that grumpy looking one is there." Stiles stood their for a minuet. "I didn't know you guys were coming, I didn't...I can explain...wait no I can't...Dammit Eugene let them inside the apartment this is going to be a long conversation."

"How?" Lydia was the first to ask questions. "I was walking down the street when this car hit me. It was a miracle I survived but when I woke up I couldn't see." Stiles was fiddling with his fingers in his lap. Derek was the next to speak up "YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD US! WE WOULD HAVE SUPPORTED YOU! I COULD HAVE GIVEN YOU THE BITE!" He was angry there was hot tears streaming down his face. Everyone sat there surprised at his outburst. It wasn't like Derek to care so outloud. He was like a confused little kid baffled by the world before him. Stiles slowly raised from his seat and fumbled around till he found Derek and then he gave him a hug. Derek was shocked Stiles hugged him. They weren't exactly buddy buddy three years ago. He was mostly just passive agressive. Stiles let go of him and cleared his throat. "Who wants to make me guess what things are?" Scott smiled at this and gave Stiles a hug. He was still the same old Stiles. "Sure man!" He picked up some random book laying around. "WHATS THAT? WHATS THAT BOY?" Scott asked. Stiles smacked it out of his hand. "I was joking and I'm not a dog you are." everyone kind of laughed at this and everything seem to be normal for now


End file.
